Nina Frankenstein
History (Submitted by Prof) Nina Mazursky: 1979 - 1986 Nina is the daughter of the Myron Mazursky, a brilliant military scientist who was working for the British government as part of the Lionheart Project and then becoming part of a joint research project known as Project M, which handled the research arm of SHADE. Nina stayed in London with her mother while her father worked in the secret location Project M was housed in, only visiting on rare occasions. When Dr. Mazursky did visit, he was more interested in Nina's insightful nature rather than her actual personality. Nina's mother was not much better. She usually left Nina's care to nannies and maids. However, when seven-year-old Nina came down with a genetic lung condition, she was hospitalized and slipped into a coma. While Nina was unconscious, her mother had a mental breakdown and abandoned her daughter. Myron Mazursky had to abandon his research to care for his daughter, but at some point he became frustrated with modern medical science and decided to take matters into his own hands. Nina Mazursky: 1986 - 1987 Dr. Mazursky convinced SHADE to help him abduct his daughter from the hospital and transport her to the Shadow Box. Mazursky used top secret research to influence Nina's genes, hoping to cure the defect, using controversial methods which modern doctors had not considered. Nina's lung did heal but even after she was cured, her body continued to mutate. Myron Mazursky knew of a serum which the Lionheart Project had developed which could stall the mutation, but he would need to travel to London to get it. He asked SHADE operative Eve Frankenstein to look after Nina until he returned, but Myron never did. The intrinsic bombing of London appeared to have taken Myron Mazursky's life, and likely taking Gina Mazursky's life as well, leaving Nina an orphan in the care of a woman who had never been able to have a child of her own. Nina Frankenstein: 1987 - 2009 Nina's mutation stopped when she was about fourteen, leaving her as a hybrid of human and fish. She spent most of her time in a large special tank specifically built for her by her adopted parents, the Frankensteins. Whatever time she wasn't in her tank, Nina was reading and learning, or mastering her psionic abilities. The Frankensteins, particularly Eve, loved Nina as their own daughter and Nina, in turn, loved them. After turning twenty-one and having earned several scientific degrees (and having been assisting SHADE support staff with repairs and the like for years before that), Nina was made an official agent of SHADE. Bog Baby: 2009 - Present When ARGUS and the Justice League were founded under UN jurisdiction, there was a concern that SHADE would no longer be needed, but the team did persist and was even allowed to become semi-public, allowing Nina and her other peculiar looking teammates to enter society in their leisure time. Nina, more than any of the others, was excited by this. She hopes to one day be able to visit London to pay respect to her mother and father.Network Files: Nina Frankenstein Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Bubble_Breath) Want to know some fun facts about me? Should I call these fish facts? Yes, that's right. I'm allowed to have a sense of humor about my condition. Anyway, so I am fine in the salt or fresh water, though I do prefer fresh water. I enjoy cold water much more than warmer water. I don't mind the cold at all, really. And yes, I know, I'm naked. Clothes just feel... suffocating on me. Threat Assessment Resources * Ichthyotic Mutated Physiology: Due to experiments being done to her, Nina's body is a fusion of fish and human physiology. ** Enhanced Resilience: Nina has slightly armored scales on parts of her body and also has a number of redundant organs which makes her quite resilient to damage, though she is not accustomed to pain. ** Enhanced Senses: Nina has a form of low-light vision that allows her to see clearly in the dark and underwater. She also has other sharp senses particularly well-suited to underwater environments. ** Enhanced Strength: Nina is stronger than her thin frame suggests. She is roughly as strong as a human bodybuilder or athlete. ** Regeneration: Nina heals at remarkable rates and can even recover lost limbs and organs if she can rest and stays in moist environments. Her regenerative nature has also stalled her aging since she was seven. Though she is approaching forty years of age, she is closer to twenty in terms of physical development and maturation. ** Respiration: Nina has both gills and lungs, allowing her to breathe both air and water. Her body actually requires both, but she can go without air or water for two or three days if needed. ** Swimming: Nina is a talented swimmer, with a natural affinity for water. She can swim underwater at rates upwards of a 100 MPH (160 kph) under ideal conditions, though she prefers at slower pace. * Psionic Aura: Nina has a powerful psychic aura and a potent brain to match. ** Aura Perception: Nina perceives the auras of others, giving her insight into the personalities, behavior, and abilities of those she encounters. ** Empathy: Nina can sense the emotions of those around her and with concentration, she can assert specific emotions on others, influencing their behavior. She can easily manipulate the emotions of animals. ** Neurocognitive Disruption: Nina has the ability to disrupt memory chains and upper brain functions on a living organism. This can be used to make concentration difficult, cause an aggressive person to become docile, or render them unconscious. Particularly weak-minded persons or those with compromised brain chemistry might be susceptible to suggestion or memory alteration/erasure using these powers. ** Psychic Tracking: Nina can trace subjects by their psychic signature. This ability allows Nina to usually pinpoint the exact location of a specific person she is familiar with within fifty yards and can track where a target has been recently, with more powerful psionics leaving their psychic residue on an area for longer than those with little ability. ** Psychometry: Through touch, Nina can obtain historical memories or sensations. If triggered when handling an object, Nina gains the knowledge of it's makers, previous users, and insight to what may have been done with it. If triggered through personal contact, Nina might relive one of their recent or more potent memories. * World-Class Engineer: Nina is a skilled inventor, computer hacker and overall scientist. Weaknesses * Pacifist: Nina is not much of a combatant, abhorring violence. * Dehydration: Nina requires water to survive. Extremely dry environments cause her to tire quickly. Analytics * Physicality: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weapons: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Experience: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * After Gina Mazursky left her Nina longed for a mother. After she was adopted by Frankensteins she finally felt loved, and maybe prevented Nina from taking her own life.Network Files: Eve Frankenstein * She's afraid of Aten Khalis due to his personality. He's old-fashioned, angry, and with no sense of humor. She only heard him laugh when he cleaned his sword from guts. Other members say Aten's good, but she isn't sure about it.Network Files: Aten Khalis * She's good friends with Myrra Rhodes.Network Files: Myrra Rhodes * Bog Baby has a Threat Assessment ranking of 56, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * In the comics she could only breathe under water and required a suit to operate outside water. * Myron Mazursky in the comics is her adopted father. Links and References * Appearances of Nina Frankenstein * Character Gallery: Nina Frankenstein * Network Files submitted by Nina Frankenstein Category:Characters Category:Creature Commandos Members Category:Metahuman Category:The Network Members Category:Occultism Category:White Eyes Category:Bald Category:Americans Category:Submitted by Prof Category:Government Agents Category:Engineers Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Psychometry Category:Empathy Category:Female Characters Category:Green Skin Category:Frankenstein Family Category:Height 5' 6" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Dehydration